The Administrative Core will facilitate and coordinate communications between the members of the Consortium themselves and between them and the 4 members of the Scientific Advisory Board (SAB), all of whom will be Consultants to the Consortium. The major thrust of the proposals made in this application is to investigate and hopefully resolve the problems associated with coagulation dysregulation following organ xenotransplantation in pig-to-primate models. Frequent communication, most likely in the form of conference calls, is likely to be required between members ofthe Consortium and Consultants, all of whom are experts in the field of xenotransplantation and/or coagulation. The Core will help with travel arrangements and hotel accommodation for Consultants visiting Pittsburgh for the annual workshops at which the results of the Consortium's efforts will be discussed and plans made for the future 12-month period. The Core will also arrange travel and hotels for the members of the Consortium who will be participating in the annual meeting with other scientists funded through this RFA. The immunologic and coagulation assays to be used in the studies in Projects 1 and 2 will, as far as possible, be standardized between the two centers, and this will require exchange of samples, tissues, and reagents. This will be organized and coordinated through the Administrative Core. Data from the various experiments and assays will be collected and collated in the Administrative Core. The Core will also be responsible for assisting with the preparation of manuscripts reporting the scientific work of the consortium to be submitted for publication. The Core will do what it can to ensure timely reporting in peer-reviewed journals ofthe results obtained by the Consortium. It is the Consortium's plan to invite other scientists who are working in this field to the annual workshops that will take place in Pittsburgh, even if those scientists are neither Consultants to the Consortium nor funded by the RFA (although these scientists will have to fund their own travel expenses). The members of the Consortium believe that it is only through full collaboration and exchange of ideas and information that the problems of xenotransplantation will be resolved in a timely manner. The Administrative Core will provide assistance to visiting scientists with regard to reserving hotel accommodation, etc.